Ace in the Hole
by MyName.is.Spook
Summary: It's crap, written in 5 minites, but it's about The Joker, giving Batman a "gentle wanring", to show him his face.


He waited in the alley for the other man's approach- glancing at his watch, he thought to myself, _two minutes left_, along with _he's never going to show_. Yet, there he stood, in a custom purple suit, and clown-like make-up, under the blind hope that he may actually have the courage to show his face tonight.

Then, he heard footsteps from behind. And when he turned, he just couldn't help but grin in his satisfaction.

"Now _there's_ a Batman."

"What are you up to _Joker_?" He grumbled, looming over the shorter man, his breath hot on his face.

The Joker backed out of his enemy's shadow. "You've never disappointed me yet, you know. You never cease to give me the… _excitement_, I need." He smiled, flicking his tongue across his lips. He stood up straighter, and pulled a knife out of his pocket, twirling it around with two fingers. "Now. You can take your mask off, and show me who you are,"

Batman grunted, and lifted his fist to deliver a blow to the Joker's face, but The Joker simply waved his hand in a manner that said _hear me out first_. He gazed at him threateningly, and continued.

"Or, I, can _make_ you." He lowered his head like an upset child, and gazed up at the taller man angrily.

Batman stood firm.

"Alright." Joker took a few paces back, and stood in a ready stance.

"Wait a moment, Joker." Batman grumbled. "What makes you think you can just call up a fight like that? It is not justice. It is not fair. What gives you the right?"

The Joker laughed a hard, low, cackle. His shoulders shook, his eyes squeezed shut. And then he regained control of himself.

"It is fair. Chaos always is. Plus, you're mine now." And with that, he lunged at him, and using his knife, delivered the first blow to Batman's arm.

Grunting in anger and pain, Batman whirled around on his heel, to face the Joker again, and delivered his first blow- a hard punch in the face, that sent his foe to the ground, laughing hysterically. Yet, he still clutched his knife tightly in his hand.

"You _never disappoint_." He cackled, rising to his feet again. His make-up was smeared now, his suit dirtied. Batman's arm bled steadily.

_He's yours_. The Joker thought triumphantly. _Go a little bit _more_ over the edge_.

So he did. His knife was only short, but it did the damage he had intended. He lunged forward again, and before that slow bat could dodge it, the knife jabbed into his stomach.

Joker held it there, laughing as he did it. He pushed Batman off of his blade, where he flung against the brick wall, breathing heavily- angrily.

Joker advanced on him. When they were face-to-face, Joker put a hand by each of his foe's shoulders and leaned in close. "Before I was taken away to Arkham all that time ago," He began quickly. His voice was low- angry- excited. "You gave me these scars above my nose." He smiled sweetly. "I can now only return the favor."

"You're… some kind of sick-… freak." Batman weezed. Joker was digging his knife into the enemy's thigh, slowly.

"Not a freak. Never a freak. Insane. Yes, insane is the word."

"Do you- not… Care for justice?"

The Joker threw back his head- showing his bright yellow teeth- and laughed at Batman's strong words. He laughed at how angry his laughter was making the bat.

"That, _God, that_, was the _fun-i-est_ thing,_ I_ have _ever_ heard!" He coughed softly. "Do you see what's coming for you?" Joker asked between laughs, leaning in closer to Batman's face.

Batman grumbled something and shook his head.

"I always wanted this battle to be more fun. I want to win, in my dying moment. I want to feel that rush of pleasure, of taking you with me, as I can not live without you." He smiled sweetly. "So today…" He removed the knife from Batman's thigh and stuck it in his pocket. "Today, we part. Hopefully not for too long though. We can not hold off the fight for Gotham's soul for too long." And with that, he turned on his heel in a graceful, quick movement, and stalked away, smiling the whole way, and never looking back, as he disappeared from Batman's sight.

"We'll consider that… A warning. As you, Batman, are my new '_ace in the hole'_."


End file.
